


A Dog in Pain

by kjtgp1



Series: Harry Potter Blackout Poetry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, blackout poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have two beat up copies of Harry Potter books, so I decided to use them to create blackout poetry. I've wanted to create blackout poetry for a long time so I hope you all enjoy this.</p>
<p>This page is from Prisoner of Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog in Pain

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kjtgp1/media/scan3_zpsryqor7ak.jpg.html)


End file.
